Defining Normal
by Majestic Moon
Summary: You know what Sam? Sometime's I wish that I had a 'normal' teenage daughter. But who do I get? YOU! Told In the POV of Pamela Manson, Sam's mother. DxS
1. My Daughter the 'Teen Rebel'

Yo dudes. (Or dudetts) I totally know that I should be updating The Satellite right now but I NEEDED to get this out before I went to my schoolís orientation tonight. So uhh... Ladies and Dudes, I present 'Defining Normal'

(dannydannydannydannydanny n)

**"Defining Normal"**

****

Chapter 1: My Daughter, the 'Teen Rebel'

I, Pamela Manson, sat on a couch in our downstairs rec room with a clear view of both the front door and the large grandfather clock that was owned, ironically, by my grandfather Izzy.

I was all alone, and it was quickly nearing midnight. My husband, Jeremy Manson, was on a business trip and whether or not my mother, Ida, was still bowling or now sleeping was unknown. The only thing on my mind was that my daughter, Samantha (although she likes being called Sam), was almost an entire hour past her eleven-o-clock curfew.

It was just like her.

Although I normally wouldn't call Sam a teen rebel, she was very close to becoming one. Sam is, to my dismay, a goth. She has been for quite some time, and I am sure that she is that way just to tick her father and I off. Either that or she is in fact an individualist.

She never eats any real food. Only salad and this grass on bread. (I believe she calls it 'turfwich') You see, my daughter is an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian, which is an extremely strict form of vegetarianism.

I wouldn't have a problem with her being a normal vegetarian, and not some sort of extremist vegan, but she worries me sometimes. I mean, she so darn skinny because she gets no protein.

It's frightening. This silence. Normally I would hear Sam blasting that CD her friend Danny lent her, Morbid Antisocial Youth or something like that. You know, the one with the song called'My Parents Reek'. Apparently, as Danny put it -- that cut rocks.

Ugh. That boy. I become simply appalled when I think of the influence he might have had on Sam. Especially with a family like that. It's no wonder she's been showing an interest in ghost hunting. Heavens, it all his parents _ever _thing about. His sister, Jazz, however is probably the only responsible adult in the family. I'm sorry, but I find it foolish to have so many dangerous things in ones house.

He, is obviously a troublemaker of some sort, always afoot. I can't blame him, really. I suppose the only way for him to get his parent's attention is if he is in trouble all the time, That's most likely where Sam gets it. She's almost always with him.

And when she's not she is in her dark, dreary room staring at her computer screen playing that devilish game DOOMED. What is so entertaining about shooting at people? It's probably some sort of criminal training program for juvenile delinquents.

It's entirely possible that she got that _'wonderful' _trait from that other friend of hers. I believe his name is Tucker. I'm telling you, that child is completely obsessed with all types of technology. He's always playing with that blasted PDA everytime I see him. Or hes staring at money. And of course, like most teenage boys he enjoys talking to girls. Well, obsessing over girls that don't talk to him in his case.

It's very rare that Sam ever talks to me anymore, but when she does all she ever talks about is Danny. Or ghosts. She apparently has a rather large crush on him. But why him? With the money our family has, she could get any boy she wants. She could be the most popular girl in school, for Pete's sake!

But of course she keeps everything a secret.

I don't _really_ blame her. I can understand that she doesn't want fake friends. But why not? You know, I have always wanted to put a restraining order on Danny.

But I can't.

Because I fear that she is only happy anymore because of him. It would break her heart. And because she somehow reminds me of myself when she is talking of him. When I was younger, it was simply amazing everytime I was near Jeremy. We were in _love._ I can see that in Sam, too.

For a goth, my daughter is rather cheery. I always knew that at least some sort of sunny personality would rub of on her. It may be alot less than I expected though. I mean, the girl uses candles as her light source! Those simply terrify me. I know she's not using them for anything demonic with spells or something of that sort, for I know for a fact that she agrees with her Jewish upbringing. But they still scare me.

There are sometimes when I really do wish I had a normal teenager. One who adores pink and frills, and allows me to put her into beautiful dresses. How she was when she was little. Always smiling and wearing cute little dresses. Her hair always in curls. She was simply adorable.

Now I fear that she's on the road to troubled teenhood.

Not only does she constantly scream in terror everytime I try to force her into a dress, but she barely ever smiles (only when she's drooling and talking of Danny), and she's so morbid. And constantly breaking rules. I swear, if she and Danny are doing anything I'll--.

She's home! And actually smiling! I walk up the stairs and dart in front of her.

"Samantha Manson, where **in the world **have you been?"

Her heavy, black, mascara coated, eyes float to the floor as she mumbles. 

"With Danny," she perks up a bit "and guess what!"

I stare into her beautiful amethiest eyes. The very sam ones that I used to boast about all the time to my friends when she was little.

"Yes?" I ask, a bit of bitterness rolling off me tongue. I can't stay angry. Who could be angry at those eyes?

"I told him that I loved him finally, and now he and I are dating. And just because I love how it sounds, I'll say it again. Danny and I are finally dating!"

My whole world comes to a halt. Wait! Go back! She _loves _him. I knew that had feelings for each other..but love. **DANNY FENTON?**

"Was **_that _**why you were late!" I blurted out. Of course, trying to not let her hear that I didn't approve. It would most likely cause some fight.

"Yes." She chirped. I cringed as I wondered what they were doing at such a time. Hopefully nothing too serious. God, they're only fifteen. Must they really even be dating? I should have know this would happen eventually...

"Where were you?" I was beginning to fume.

"Crusty's Pizza and then the park." I shivered. I wonder what that is supposed to mean.

"**MOM **I can tell your not happy about this. But I don't care. **It's my life. **And it's _very_ annoying when you interfere!" She began to yell.

"Sam it's just that I'm worried about you. You're my daughter afterall. I just want you to make the right choices, so you won't end up some pregnant teen!" I spoke softy.

"Mom! You know I would never do that! Why don't you trust me? Because believe it or not, I am _very_ responsible and mature for my age! **Why can't you except me for who I am**?**î**

That didn't go as I planned. I'm just concerned, thats all. There are _alot_ of pregnant teens out there today, afterall.

"You know what mom? I'm going to date Danny whether you like it or not. Because its MY life. **Goodnight**"

I close my eyes and listen to her feet stomping up the stairs to her room, fuming.

I released a long sigh as I walked back down to the rec room and sat back in my seat. My hand went to my forehead and I rubbed my temples. What did I do to deserve I daughter like this? I'm only trying to help!

I stared at the ceiling as I yelled those horrible words to my daughter that I would soon regret.

"**You know what Sam? Sometimes I wish I had a _normal _teenage daughter. But who do I get? _YOU!"_**

(...d...n...)  
**Author's Note: **Arg. I'm doomed to writing from the POV's of unused characters. Crap. KK, I need help from you guys. I need to know what you all think a 'normal' teenage daughter should be and act like. The direction this story goes depends completely on you. (smirks) In the meantime, I shall be practicing opening up my locker. (I'm going into 7th grade, which is middle school here in New Jersey. Cause I'm finally 13!) Alright, remember, reviews are my favorite things in life!

-M.M


	2. Oh My Heavens!

**Yo my people! I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated. My peoples. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers. I tried to make a mixture of all of your ideas of 'normal.' Haha. You'll see the twist though. Maybe next chapter. You'll get a hint at the end of the chapter though. Also, I have to tell you that Sam still likes and is friends with Danny.'Cause what kinda girl could resist him? Not me.**

**Chapter 2: Oh My Heavens!!!!**

After passing out the night before, Pam woke up with a splitting headache. And the teenage voice in the other room didn't help much.

"Danny, oh my gosh that is _so_ sweet!" Came the very expressionate voice.

The red-head's eyebrow lifted when she realized that the voice was her daughter's.

"I'm not acting weird at all. I am? Oh sorry. How am I being weird?" Came Sam's voice.

"Oh really? I'm more happy, huh. I really don't know what you mean but that's ok."

Pam decided to walk into the kitchen to see what was happening that her daughter was acting so different, and was surprised to find that Sam's appearance had almost completely changed overnight.

Her daughter's medium brown hair was kept in two shoulder-length braids that hung a bit over her shoulders. Her eyes, which were actually still mascara-coated, were now a mesmerizing icy-blue that seemed to light up her face. Her skin seemed a lot tanner and she was less frail. This was all shocking, but what surprised Pam the most was Sam's clothing.

Her daughter was in fact still wearing a black top, but it was rather long and frilly around the end, so that it looked almost like a mini-dress. Underneath of that was a baby blue tee, and a pair of very dark skinny jeans that went very well with the blue and black converse on her feet.

"You look very nice today...Sam." Pam managed to choke out.

Sam giggled and directed her attention back her cell phone. "Danny, I have to go. I'll see you at the game ok? Kay. Mwah! Bye!" 

She placed her phone into her purse and looked back at her mom. That's right. Sam Manson has a purse.

Who was this girl? This couldn't possibly be her daughter. That rebellious future convict that Pam had always worried she would be. This girl...this girl was _normal._ The clump at the back of Pam's throat grew as she realized what was on her daughter's plate. It was chicken. Chicken of all things!

"Honey, I thought you were a vegan!" Pam gulped.

"Nope. Remember, I eat everything but red meat." The teen gazed down at her plate.

"Oh."

Silence.  
'Mom, if this is about last night, I know I really shouldn't have been so rude. I'm really sorry...I just."

"Sam, it's quite alright. I really need to stop being so judgmental of people. It's your decision and after last night I really think I should stop being so nosy"

More silence.

"Alright, so truce?"

"Truce."

What had just came out of her mouth? Had she just apologized? And admitted she was wrong? This was unlike all of the stubborn spoiled Mansons. How was all of this happening?

"Sam, on the phone did you say that you were going to a game?"

"No. I'm gonna be _in _a game. I play lacrosse remember?"

Pam blinked. Okay then. There was definitely something wrong with her child.

"Oh right! Then I guess I'll see you later than!!!" Pamela said in a fake voice.

"Er...yeah. But one more thing." Sam paused before rushing out, "Can I please go to a party tonight!?!"

"_Absolutely not!!!" _Pam's face paled as she choked out. "You know the rules. Only balls, dances, or proms. That's it."

Sam's panic-stricken face danced with fury as she yelled out, "Whatever happened my decisions?"

"Than you shouldnt have asked me."Pamela said through pursed lips.

Sam's pouted face looked down and back at her mother. Through clenched teeth she managed to say goodbye, grab her lacrosse stuff, and slam the door.

Pam stared out her kitchen window as her daughter that had changed so much over night ran down the street, never seeming to tire.

She cleared the table of the dishes that Sam had left there and let out a deep breath.

She needed to break all of this down, starting with the night before.

She remembered that Sam had come home, been questioned, and then went off on a crazy ranting rampage throughout the house after their fight. But what would have happened to her for her hair color to change so easily? And Sam would never start wearing colored contacts. That would be horrible to mess up those unique eyes.

Sam would never change just for Danny. That went against one of her many principles.  
So what was it?

Just like that, a memory of the night before that had seemed to have been swiped from her memory came back.

Hadn't she _wished _that her daughter would be normal? That had to do with the whole thing somehow. Not that it was even possible that someone had overheard her wish and managed to grant it.

Was it? According to logic, no. However, Pam lived in Amity Park where it seemed almost everything was possible.

Oh well. She didn't care right now. All that mattered was the fact that she had finally gotten what she had always wanted: A normal child.

But what she didn't think about was the fact that normal doesn't really have a definition. There are only ideas of what normal is.

And normal can be defined to just about anything.

**A/N: Mwahahahaha! I know it took me a while but it's finally done. I updated! Hey, its not my fault I was grounded again! (shifty eyes) Please people, tell me what you think!!!! Is it going in the direction you hoped? Or did I kill a perfectly good idea.**

This chapter just seemed to flow out. It seemed so natural. I hope it shows so bad. It's just like the first chapter of my first fic, The Satellite. Creepy. Anyway, I might not update for a bit because of school. It's so sad. During the summer I was so hopeful that I would have alot of updates when school started but its the complete opposite. Oh well. I'll have alot more extra time this week because I'm not gonna be as busy, and on the 27th and Halloween I'm not going anywhere because I sadly, don't celebrate so lets all be hopeful.

As always, review please!

Next Update Hopefully by:  
November 2nd

Have a Happy Harvest or Halloween!  
((Harvest in my case))

**-M.M**


End file.
